


Impersonators

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz gets trapped with a creature that transforms into persons she knows and gives them an evil twist. It hurts her long enough that she acts out of desperation.





	Impersonators

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

The massive wooden door slammed shut, the bang echoing in the room and in her skull. Panicking Yaz grabbed the doorknob, pulling, pushing, shaking it furiously. But, despite her efforts, the door didn't move. She thought she could hear banging from the other side of the door, but it was too heavy to be certain what happened on the other side of it.  
“Doctor!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, “I'm trapped in here, the door won't open!”  
Behind her back she heard a hissing sound and she spun around, pressing her back against the door. Out of a cloud of white, hissing steam a figure emerged and Yaz's eyes widened as she recognized her mother: “The Doctor's not here, honey. And I'm sure she won't come back. But I'm with you.” With the last sentence her mouth formed into an disfigured, crocked grin that send a shiver down Yaz's spine.  
She swallowed heavily and tried to speak without her voice shaking: “You're not my mum.”  
The woman stepped closer to Yaz while she tried to get away from her – she followed the wall. In a way too nice voice the woman answered: “Oh are you sure? Don't I look like your mum?”  
“You change your figure.” Yaz stressed, letting the words hiss through her teeth.  
“Well aren't you a little know-it-all?” responded the woman looking like Yaz's mum, “And you know what I don't like?” For a brief second the eyes of the woman in front of Yaz flashed red and Yaz gasped, pressing herself against the wall, “I don't like know-it-alls!” hissed Yaz's mum.  
“Stay away from me!” Yaz insisted, but her voice was to quiet so sound very convincing. Her mum laughed in a way that gave Yaz goosebumps, and suddenly her mum was holding a belt, indicating hitting motions.  
“No, no, don't do that!” Yaz's eyes were focused on the belt and on her forehead beads of sweat started to form. Out of her control her hands stared shaking and she hurried to walk along the wall in her back in an effort to get more distance between her and the creature impersonating her mother. But Nadja only got closer, swinging the belt threateningly in Yaz's direction. As she got close enough she raised it above her head and Yaz crouched down, holding a hand above her head for protection. A high pitched scream escaped her mouth, but instead of a sharp pain in her arm she noticed white steam again. She rushed to the other side of the room, away from the small cloud, nearly tripping over her own feet. Just as she had the wall in her back again, a new figure stepped out of the steam. Quickly she wiped her sweaty hands on her trousers as she recognized her father, but her eyes focused on the belt again, the same one the creature had been holding as she impersonated her mother.  
“You're not real, stop it.” Yaz insisted, a clearly audible shaking in her voice. The dance around the room began again, Yaz following the wall while trying to get away from the man looking like her father.  
“Yasmin!” called the man and the woman flinched at the harsh voice, “I don't like it when you scream. If you did something wrong, accept your punishment!” His eyes narrowed and he furrowed his brows.  
“I didn't do anything wrong,” whispered Yaz, staring at the man without blinking.  
“What about last Thursday? Was that what I taught you when you were little?” asked the man stern.  
“My dad doesn't even know about that! Get out of my head!” yelled Yasmin and pressed the palms of her shaking hands against her temples. They had already walked halfway around the outside of the room again, but Yaz's dad came closer and closer. An evil smile appeared on his face, accelerating the shaking of the woman's legs. As he raised the belt his eyes turned red, starting at the middle of his eyes and working its way outwards. Protective Yaz held her arms in front of her face, pressing her eyes shut. A whooshing noise announced what was about to happen before the woman cried out in pain, pressing her hand against the under side of her arm where the belt had hit her. The next blow landed on her thigh, making her gasp for air. Hastily and without looking where she was going she began to run, trying to get away as far as possible from the creature. She tried the door again, banging on it with her fist and screaming for the Doctor until a sudden, sharp pain exploded in her back, starting right below her shoulder and working a burning path downwards. With tears in her eyes she ran away from the door, crossing the room and taking cover in a corner when she heard the hissing noise again. The white cloud had reappeared, directly in front of the door where she had been standing seconds ago. The sound of the door opening and closing was audible and suddenly the Doctor stepped out of the mist, her eyes quickly scanning the room.  
“Yaz!” she called out with a sigh of relief and ran over to the women crouching in the corner, a single tear running down her light brown skin. Pleadingly Yasmin held out her arms and the Doctor pulled her into a warm hug. “What happened?” she asked the woman sitting below her.  
“The thing disguised as my parents and hurt me,” whispered Yaz, hiding her face on the Doctors shoulder.  
“How did it hurt you?” responded the blonde, patting the other woman's back.  
Yaz flinched from the pain: “Ow Doctor, not there, that hurts! It hit me with the belt there!”  
“Oh,” was the Doctors response, her voice unemotional, “Well are you sure you didn't deserve the hits?”  
Staggered Yaz wanted to look at the Doctors face, but one of her hands was keeping her head against her shoulder. She whispered in her ear: “Bad girls need to be punished...”  
The brunettes eyes widened and she hissed in pain when she felt a finger digging into her back, precisely where the belt had left an aching trail. The realisation hit her like a bolt of lighting and she tried to push the woman away: “You're not the Doctor! Let go of me!”  
But the creature was strong and the grip in her neck hurt her as she tried to free herself. Even though Yaz wasn't able to see it, the crooked smile on the “Doctors” face was filling her voice: “Oh I am the Doctor, don't you worry. I am the woman that takes you with her to entertain herself and watch you suffer,” her finger wandered deeper and put pressure on different parts of the hurting skin on Yasmin's back. The brunette struggled and hissed, again and again spitting the words: “Go away!”  
But without even flinching the creature imitating the Doctor continued: “Why do you think I get us into trouble so often? I enjoy watching you weak humans panic in the face of death.” The blonde got closer to Yaz's ear and whispered: “There is no other reason. But I tell you that I like you, I always get my little humans fooled.” Yasmin had started to try and pinch the woman and eventually stared hitting her in the side, but it didn't seem to affect the creature at all. It continued painting dark pictures in Yaz's head: “And I know you fancy me, my Yaz. I have noticed, don't you worry. But you're not worth anything to me and I enjoy watching you get excited over every one of my words.”  
In an last effort Yaz pushed both her hands against the Doctors chest, putting all her strength into it. Surprisingly the creature let go and Yaz fell to the ground, catching herself with her arms behind her. She crawled backwards trying to get more distance between herself and the not-Doctor, but the other woman just stood up and looked down to her. She didn't even stop talking: “Sooner of later I will get bored of you, and you know what happens then?” Her voice got deeper, sending shivers down Yaz's spine. “I will watch you die. You, and Ryan, and Graham. Do you have any idea how many humans have travelled with me before?” She crouched down in front of Yasmin, who had frozen in her spot. “Do you ever wonder what happened to them? Let me tell you a secret: They didn't even age into their thirtieth...”  
“Stop it!” yelled Yaz at the creature, her eyebrows pulled together in anger.  
The fake Doctor didn't pay attention to Yaz's words. Out of a pocket in her coat she pulled a small knife, looking similar to a scalpel but with a bigger blade. She looked at it, an admiring smile forming on her face while she kept talking to Yaz: “But before you die, I want to have some fun with you...” she leaned close to Yaz who tried to get further away but had backed herself into a corner of the room. “Watching you cry in agony... Maybe I'll even consider you being in love with me for something...” She put one of her hands to the back of Yaz's head, holding her in place while the woman tried to turn her face away and stuttered “No! No!” over and over while blood rushed to her cheeks because her body didn't care that it wasn't the real Doctor. She felt her heart skip a beat as the Doctors lips touched hers, but she didn't kiss her back. Instead she pushed against the chest of the impersonator again, but this time it didn't help. After a couple of seconds, that seemed to last an eternity, the creature pulled back, her crooked grin disfiguring the Doctors beautiful face.  
“Well that wasn't as fun as I thought it would,” it stated cheerfully while Yaz wiped her lips in disgust, “I guess I'll get back to my original plan.” And as the Doctors eyes turned red just like her mum's and dad's had before, the creature raised her knife and quickly pulled it across the brunettes cheek. Even though it wasn't a deep cut Yaz was able to feel blood slowly running down. She clenched her fists as the Doctor began to speak again: “You're way to pathetic for the Doctor to ever find you interesting.”  
And those words were the straw that broke the camels back. Yaz's knowledge from her training with the police came back to her as she pulled the knife from the creatures hand. Before either of them could think about what was happening, the brunette stabbed it into the fake Doctors stomach and pulled it back out. Blood started running rapidly and for a short second both woman stared at the wound as they processed the events. The fake Doctor was the first to react. Her crooked smile formed again as she looked Yaz into her eyes: “Violence? Yeah, that will make the Doctor happy.” And with that evil grin the creature laid down an closed her eyes, not even trying to tend to her wound.  
Yaz gasped for air since she had been holding her breath and suddenly let go of the knife that was still in her hands. It fell to the ground with a clattering that echoed in her ears while the knife sprayed little drops of blood as it hit the floor. The woman got to her feet, panting and holding her bloody hands in front of her as if they didn't belong to her body.  
“No!” She stuttered as she walked to the other side of the room, her eyes switching between her shaking hands and the fake Doctor laying on the floor, still bleeding. “No, no, no, what did I do?” Her voice broke and she stumbled into the wall behind her, letting herself slide down to the floor. Even though she rested her chin on her knees as the tears started to flow, she kept her hands as far from her body as she could. She stared at the creature opposite of her, watching the Doctors chest rise and fall with more and more effort. The blood started to become less and finally Yaz watched as the creatures chest didn't rise anymore. By that point she was crying, being violently shaken by her sobs. For what felt like eternity to her she sat on the floor and cried, not being able to take her eyes of the dead Doctor. She snuffled, the room had filled with the smell of metal from the blood that had spread from the Doctor and Yaz chose to breath through her mouth. The blood on her hands had dried, but she still just held them away from herself.  
Later, when she had run out of tears and was rocking herself back and forth, she heard a new noise apart from the ones she was making. It sounded like dull hits on the door, getting louder and louder. It took a while for her to realize that somebody was apparently using an axe or something similar on the wooden door. It took some time, but eventually she could hear the metal of the axe hitting the metal of the lock and the door broke open. Yaz was on the wrong side of the room to see who was behind it, but she didn't move. The Doctor ran in, scanning the room with her eyes. As she noticed the corpse that looked like her, she flinched. This freed Yaz from her state of shock and whispering she stated: “I'm sorry, I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to kill it, it was an accident, I...” she continued talking but the Doctor wasn't paying attention to it, rushing over to the woman on the floor.  
“Yaz!” she exclaimed, kneeling down in front of the brunette and carefully inspecting the wound on her face. “It's okay, Yaz, it's okay,” she told her, but Yaz wasn't calming down.  
“You can't take me with you anymore Doctor, you said it yourself. If we kill someone we're not better than them! Doctor, I'm so sorry!” Yaz was muttering constantly, avoiding the Doctors look.  
Calm and stern the Doctor said: “Yaz. Stop and listen to me!”  
The brunette closed her mouth and looked up to the blonde with big, watering eyes.  
Gently putting a hand onto Yaz's shoulder the Doctor looked her in the eyes and stated: “You did nothing wrong, Yaz. I know that.”  
Whispering Yaz responded: “But you said to Graham-”  
She got interrupted by the Doctor: “There is a difference between self defence and revenge, Yaz. As far as I know there creatures, it probably hurt you until you couldn't bear it anymore.”  
“I killed you,” Yaz's voice was hardly audible but the Doctor heard her. Her face formed a slight smile as she answered: “No, you didn't. The real me is right here. Look at me, I'm fine.” She carefully squeezed the brunettes shoulder and finally, Yaz nodded.  
“Okay,” the Doctor continued, “I will get you back to the ship now. Graham and Ryan are already there and waiting for us.” The blonde got to her feet and held her hand out to Yaz, but she just looked at her hand and made an effort to stand up on her own. Quickly the Doctor grabbed her around the waist and supported her, since her legs were still trembling.  
As the Tardis was already visible the Doctor broke the the silence that had escorted them back. Stuttering the spoke to the woman leaning against her: “Yaz... Yaz I'm really sorry about what happened. I hope you know that I feel really bad about what you had to go through. And I promise, I promise that I will be more careful the next time and forever. I am so sorry...” Her voice got to quiet to continue.  
“It wasn't your fault, Doctor,” Yaz responded. She thought she heard “Yes, it was,” from the woman next to her, but she wasn't sure.  
Once they reached the Tardis the Doctor parked them in the time vortex while Yaz stood in the console room, not moving and her hands still extended away from herself. The Doctor looked at her, tilting hear head and frowning in concern.  
She came towards Yaz: “I'll help you, okay?”  
Gently she put a hand on the woman's back and led her through the corridors through the blondes bedroom into her bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink and tested the temperature until it was warm and gestured Yaz to stand next to her. Carefully she cleaned Yaz's hand, softly rubbing the blood away. The tension in the brunettes shoulders decreased and she became warmer from the water. Once the water was clear the Doctor dried her hands with a towel and smiled at her. Finally Yaz didn't hold her hands as far away as possible from her body.  
“Do you want to take a shower? You can use mine, if you want to,” the Doctor offered and Yaz nodded. The time lady brought her a big, fluffy towel and a pyjama from her closet and left the woman to herself. Once Yaz emerged from the bathroom, the Doctor was also wearing pyjamas and sitting cross-legged on her bed. She smiled at her and Yaz smiled back a weak smile. “I told Ryan and Graham that you were back, but needed some rest,” the Doctor informed Yaz, “So you can go to your room, if you want to. But if you want company, feel free to stay with me for the night.”  
“I would like that,” Yaz whispered and the Doctor smiled. Enthusiastic she patted next to her on the bed and Yaz directly crawled under the blankets. The blonde joined her and for a moment they just looked at each other. Slowly the Doctor raised her hand and gently touched the wound on Yaz's cheek. “I am so sorry,” she whispered, sadness pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
“Don't be,” Yaz answered, but it didn't ease the expression on the time lady's face.  
“Is there something I can do?” asked the Doctor, letting her hand sink onto the mattress.  
“Just... don't leave me?” the brunette stated, but it sounded like a question.  
The time lady smiled at her. “Promise,” she replied.


End file.
